Code Geass: Luluko of the Rebellion
by An Optimistic Liar
Summary: Luluko of the Rebellion.


**_Before you complain about this being almost the same, among the only difference is that he's a girl, I know (There is more then that differance ~3). If you wanted something amazing and totally different... Pester me for it. Give me a scene (I'll need the episode too) I'm to lazy to create it now -_-. If I'm not too tired, I may or may not make a series of one-shots ^^_**

**_Thanks for starting to read._**

* * *

_T__he first thing to do is make sure Nunnaly is alright._

Luluko thought as she paced slowly to the large stone doors. She quickly thought of a plan. Plans with in her plans. There wasn't room for mistakes, nor confusion. This had to be done right, no matter what. Nunnaly was at stake. Everything was at stake.

As she plotted, a lone bullet flew through the settled air, ricocheting off the over sized entrance, and bounced into a different direction. She knew she was an easy target. Alone, and it a clear area. The shooter shouldn't have missed. The slip was on purpose. The bullet wasn't supposed to hit her.

Slow, even steps echoed around the room. This was a mistake. A faulty. No one should have been able to enter. She had made sure of it. How did he get past her trap? It was impossible! She had made sure of it. The man stopped walking. She had a theory of who was there. Because, who else could it possibly be?

"Turn and face me. Very slowly."

Suzaku's voice rang clear._ Of course it was him. Of course._

_Damnit! Why now? Of all the times, why am I being stopped now!? _Her mind screamed angrily as she tried to cast a sidelong glance at him through her mask. Her twisted hair at the back of her neck feeling uncomfortable. Sadly, she only receiving a hazy picture between her ebony bangs.

"Didn't you hear me? Zero?" She smiled sadly to herself. Zero heard him. Zero heard him loud and clear. His voice was strange to her though. Suzaku would never speak that way to Luluko. But he would speak that way to Zero. No one could completely smother all of the hatred he felt for Zero "I said turn and face me. Very slowly." He didn't sound like Suzaku at all.

But Luluko didn't sound like herself either.

She quickly spun on her feet, turning towards him, her cape flapping around her. "Euphemia randomly murdered hordes of innocent Japanese people." Her voice sounded mechanical. Fake. The product of an audio voice changer. Who would trust a women to run the 'Black Knights'? Luluko was viewed as a 'he'. It was most practical. "You fight for a woman like-"

She was abruptly interrupted, before she could finish what she meant her speech.

"Your Geass power is quite convenient isn't it?" Suzaku said. His voice sounded like he knew it all. But than again, he almost did. Her voice hitched in her throat. _What!? How did he know? Who could have possibly informed him? Who knew!? How did it get out!?_

Suzaku walked, almost swaggered, in her direction. Gun pointed straight to her heart. "You hide in the shadows while other people take the blame for your dirty work. You're just an arrogant coward." Oh was she? Perhaps she was. Maybe he was right. "That's your true nature. The real you." _You know me too well._

"Kallen." He said loudly. He didn't yell. He didn't scream. "Don't you want to know Zero's true identity?" He said blandly. She glanced over to Kallen, hiding in the shadows, her gun pointed to Suzaku's back. Kallen. Black Knight. Student. Friend. She wondered how she felt? Ready to murder a friend for someone she didn't even know?

"What are you saying!?" She yelled, confused. "You deserved to bear witness." He said, he anger creeping slowly into his voice. Kallen gasped. She knew what was happening. "No wait!" She screamed.

Too late. The second bullet flew threw the air. It hit her mask. It was faster then she should be able to comprehend. But she sensed everything. The crack running down her mask. The pop of her helmet. The pain on her brow.

Her helmet fell away from her head, as she quickly averted her eyes, looking straight down. It was a natural reaction. She didn't want him to see her. She was ashamed. As the mask fell, her long hair unknotted, and floated around her profile majestically. Blood cascaded down her face, running around the curves of her profile like tributaries.

Her left eye burning with the Geass sign.

Kallen gasped. She didn't care about her though. How could she care? Who could care about anything while Suzaku stared at her with such pain in his gaze? His eyes were filled with such shock. They told her everything she needed to know with just one look.

_How could it be you?_

"Lul-lul-!" he stuttered, unable to admit what was true, even as his gaze locked to her bright red eye. "Lula-lulu-" His arm was slowly lowering. His eyes grew wider and wider. "**Luluko**!?" He whispered, finally managing to thrust the tortured words from his mouth.

He was in agony.

She thought she was going insane.

His mouth gaped open as he struggled for air, "B-But, Luluko! How could you possibly... How could..." he breathed, unable to grasp what was reality.

He paused, taking a much need breath. "What are you!? A stand in!?" He questioned erratically, "Who is making you do this!?" He screamed angrily, the arm that held his gun was thrown in the air, smacking the side of his leg as it landed. Of course Luluko couldn't be behind this. Luluko. An innocent girl. Luluko. His childhood friend. Luluko. Someone he could fall in love with.

She looked at him numbly, no expression, "Is it really so hard to imagine?"

His eyes glazed over for a second, the only apprehensively sound was Kallen's whimpering. Luluko, the school idol. Luluko, her school friend. One of her best. What was she doing here? Luluko shouldn't be here. Luluko didn't belong here.

She knew what Suzaku was thinking when she looked at him once again. She almost wished she didn't.

"How could you do this?" He asked her mournfully, tears filling his eyes.

Luluko steadied herself. She flicked the cape away from her body, and smirked. If this plan failed, she would loose.

_"You're pathetic."_

His face twisted from pain to hatred.

She chuckled softly to herself, looking to the side a little, before turning back to him. "Yes. That's right." she said "I am Zero. The leader of the Black Knights. The one who challenges the Holy Brittanian Empire." With each checkoff, Suzaku's eyes became more and more disgusted.

"The one who hold the entire world in 'his' hands."

Kallen's shocked voice broke through the silence that followed, "You used us!? You used the Japanese people!?" she paused, looking helplessly at the girl who she considered her friend, "You used me!?"

She looked at her, as calmly as before, "And as result, your people will become free. Do you really want to complain about that?" Kallen gasped, tears sliding down her face.

It was unbelievable how all this pain could be caused by one girl.

_"_You lied to us_." _He said, his words icy and cold.

"You lied to us! To Euphie! To Nunnaly_! To me!"_

_Ah, this is my chance. My opening. For Nunnaly._

"Yes." She said, her eyes burning with ecstasy, "And now Nunnaly has been kidnapped!" She cringed, "Please Suzaku!" She said, her voice desperate, but her face composed. "Can't we call a quick truce!?" She asked, her voice getting louder.

Her fears cracking through the surface, "Together theres nothing we can't do!"

"I'm done with that." He said with an air of finale, as he pulled the gun from his side, and pointed at her once again. "If you would have joined up with Euphie, none of this would have ever happened!" He screamed, "If you would have combined your forces, things would have been different! The world would have been-!"

Her eyes narrowed, "It's all in the past. Over and done." She said scathingly.

"_Past_!?" Suzaku yelled, terrified.

"You killed you own father didn't you?" She said coldly, _"Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!" _His arms started shaking violently. This was too much for him to take in. Everyone has a breaking point. A point where they can't deal, _won't_deal with something any longer. This was Suzaku's breaking point.

_"No! You're hopeless!"_ His voice stabbed into her like a knife.

"What?" She asked him, shocked at his sudden childish outburst.

_"I know you!"_ He screamed, his calm facade crumbling to dust. "In the end you would betray the entire world,_ the way it's betrayed you!"_His eyes crazed, his arms throbbing. Luluko's eyes widened. This wasn't the Suzaku she knew. This wasn't him. But was she herself? Like it mattered.

_"I won't let your sick twisted dream be realized!"_He bellowed. Luluko didn't look like the leader of the Black Knights. She looked like a little girl. Suzaku looked like he wanted to murder her. Like he wanted to shoot her. She wouldn't put it past him.

_"You idiot!"_ She shrieked. _"_You think you're petty morals can change the world!?_"_ She screamed,"Do you want to shoot me!?_ Fine than!" _She reached into her cape, and whipped out glowing pink patch, and attached it too her chest.

"Why don't you aim at the liquid Sukuradite!?"

Suzaku cringed, "Damn you!" he yelled as he took a staggering step back.

They were running out of time. She needed to save Nunnaly. They needed to saver her. But she needed information. "Listen!" She said, desperation showing through, "Please Suzaku, who informed you of Geass!? Did they abduct Nunnaly!?"

_"Nothing that happens now, is any of your concern!"_ he spat at her angrily. Her voice hitched in her throat once more. "You're very existence is a mistake!" She took a step back, stunned. Her eyes expanded, and her pupils shrunk as the words throbbed in her chest. She resisted pulling out her gun. That would be stupid. Idiotic.

_"You should be erased from this world! I'll take care of Nunnaly!"_

_"SUZAKU!" _She screamed as the gun slung over her, and she prepared herself to pull the trigger.

Everyone has a breaking point. A point where they can't deal, _won't_ deal with something any longer. This was Lulukos' breaking point.

_"LULUKO!"_

* * *

_**Review ^^**_


End file.
